Where Every Monster Is Welcomed
by XOheypoepleXO1
Summary: What if they were monsters. What if they were royals. What if they became friends again.
1. How It All Got Started

**Where every Monster Is Welcomed**

**Chapter: How It All Got Started**

**So this my new story and be nice kay.**

**No One's p.o.v**

"Austin come on I want to go to the park before it gets dark out!" Screamed 10 year old Ally waiting for Austin to come down so they could get to the park. Once he got down there they left to meet up with Trish and Dez who was also 10. All y was the tall one. Then Austin was second tall one and Trish and Dez were almost the same height. It was time for them to go home so when they were walking down the path the saw a cave come out of nowhere. "Where did that come from?" Said Trish as she started walking over to it. "Trrriish." They said because once Trish does something there is no backing out. So they went into the cave and there was torches in there so they could see them. They all went separate ways and then something happened to them and they all ran screaming to the entrance. "What was that!?" Austin and Dez screamed out the sometime they ran out and once they ran out they lost their memory of the last 5 minutes. But after that they got in fights all the time for some unknown reason then at 11 they stopped being friends. Ally started singing, dancing, and karate she scared tons of people. Austin started dancing, singing, and playing interments. Trish started jobs and got fired and hired almost at the same time. Dez stared to record everything that he could. They all had their group. Austin, the populars. Ally the tuff scary people. Trish the sassy latina's. Dez was all by his self but Ally would sometimes talk to him.

**So what you think I will be posting the lost pearl today are tomorrow. So this week is going to be crazy for me. Monday hope fully get my bracit's of my teeth. Tuesday nothing. Wednesday and Thursday Going to St. Louis for the One Direction Concert. Friday doctors.**

**So yah.**

**~Angelina **


	2. New School And Old People

**Where Every Monster Is Welcomed **

**Chapter: New School and Old People**

**Ally's p.o.v**

"Welcome to Marino High. This is where the staff will help you understand your power. Welcome to your new home for the rest of your high school experience!" Said Headmistress Cromwell. Before we get any further with the story let me tell you a bit about me. My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, I am 14 and just started high school as you can see. I found out I had powers last month and so did my best friend Hanna Dang **(She is my best friend in real life)**. She and I Just got here when Headmistress Cromwell was making the morning announcement. My room number is A113 and Hanna's is A114. I found out there is 2 girls and 2 boys per room. I can't wait to find out who my roommates are.

**Austin p.o.v**

"Welcome to Marino High. This is where the staff will help you understand your power. Welcome to your new home for the rest of your high school experience!" Said Headmistress Cromwell. This School is amazing and I get to experience with my 2 best friends Trish and Dez. I am Austin Monica Moon, I am 14 and just started high school as you can see. I found out about my powers 5 months ago and so did Trish and Dez. Trish, Dez, and I have been looking wondering around. So are room number is A113 and there is 2 girls and 2 boys per room. So I wonder who is the other girl is going to be.

**No one's p.o.v**

As Ally walked into the house she be living in for the next 4 years of her life. It was a 4 bedroom, 2 bathrooms, and a medium size kitchen. It also had a little living room. She had just finished unpacking and she went into the kitchen and got a soda. Then the door opened and saw 3 people she thought she never see ever again.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. "Hi Austin, Trish, and Dez." I said as stood frozen. "Uh… Hi Ally." Said Austin as he smiled. "Uh...well…I have to go." I walked right past Austin and I went to Hanna's room. "Hanna open up." I said she opened the door with a smile like always. "Yes Ally." She said in a fancy tone. "Well I just got done unpacking and I saw Dez, Trish, and Austin." I said in a fast tone. "Do you need to talk?" She said and I nodded.

**Austin's p.o.v**

"Well that was awkward." Dez said after Ally left. I can't believe she's here. I wonder what kind monster Ally is. I bet she be something stupid like a troll or a giant. "Trish what type of monster are you?" I asked her. "I am a Royal Wolf. I am the princess of all the wolves. I still can't believe I was adopted and that my parents are royalty." Said Trish. "Dez what about you?" I asked Dez. "I am a Royal Vampire. I am the prince of all vampires and I am adopted. Which I do not like at all." Dez told me. "What about you Austin?" Trish asked me "Well not to brag or anything but I am a Royal. I am the ruler of all the monsters in the universe and I am going to marry the other Royal. But who could she be?" I said to Trish and Dez.

**Ally's p.o.v**

"So Hanna what monster are you?" I asked her as we were done talking about the Austin, Trish, and Dez drama. "I am a Royal Witch. I rule the witches but once I become queen I will have to absorb almost all the magic." Said Hanna. "Why?" I said cause that sounds cruel. "Well the other witches will get back there power in a few days after my coronation. But once I turn 19 I have to marry the Royal Sorcerer and his name is Luis. Then the power I took will multiply so I get more power. What monster are you?" She asked me. "I don't know. I have asked everybody and they won't tell me." I said. When we got to school the teachers hand us these paper they have all our information in it but I didn't get one. I wonder why but who cares. "I have to get back so by." I said as I was leaving. Then I heard my name be called "Miss Allyson Dawson please come to my office." Said Headmistress Cromwell.

**A few minutes later**

"Please come and sit down." She said to me. "But before we start do you have any questions?" She asked. "What kind of monster am I?" I asked her. "Well that is what we are going to be talking about. So there are royals family's but the Moon's and Dawson's are the most powerful royals" she said. So that means I am not only a Royal but the most powerful royal family. "But we have to tell you something very important. You are the most dangerous person in the whole entire universe." She said while I had my mouth open.

**So what did you guys think? I know it was a little crazy but that's how I roll. Don't forget to review, like, and follow.**

**~Angelina**


End file.
